Got To Find You
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Anakin was told to give up his relationship with Padme and he refuses so they expelled him from the Jedi Order. He leaves the temple, heads to Naboo, and lives in the Lake Country of the Naboo. Padme learns of Anakin's departure from a couple of Jedi Knights, goes to the council, and begs them to take him back into the Order.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Anakin was sitting in the cockpit watching the blurry stars fly by as the ship flew through hyperspace, he was also in deep thought that he didn't hear Padme come in and sit down beside._

_" Hey what's up you seem to be in a different world since we left Arkania, is there any thing wrong?" Padme asked handing him a cup of tea._

_" Oh hey sorry I have been thinking is all, and why didn't we find any kind of cloning that was reported to the Council." Anakin said before taking a sip of his tea._

_" I don't know either someone is lying on the Council, or someone was lying to us on Arkania, but I do have a feeling that something is going on and that is why we didn't get to talk to Doctor Lumbiuman." Padme said taking a sip of her tea._

_" You think the reason we didn't see him is they killed him, or they have him in hiding from us because they don't want us to find anything illegal." Anakin said taking another sip._

_" Yeah that could be it, well what do you want to eat?" Padme said getting up from the chair._

_" Surprise me, and you know this tea tastes good, what is in it?" Anakin asked as he took another sip._

_" Orange, Peach and some flowers." Padme said leaving the cockpit._

_Anakin laid his head back against the headrest on the chair and closed his eyes, he was wondering way in the world where they getting the run around, because he knew that the Arkanians were hiding something and they didn't want the Republic to know what they were doing on their planet._

_" Here you go I thought a sandwich would work just fine, it's better than the rations that we have been eating for the pass couple of days." Padme said coming back into the cockpit._

_" Thanks, yeah this is better than the rations that we have been eating, this is really bothering me we were sent there for some reason and all we get is lies, you know they are hiding something from the Republic and it could fall into the Separatists hands and if that happens then the Republic is in trouble." Anakin said taking a bite of his sandwich._

_" I sense that too, I hate to say this but way do I get the feeling that the Chancellor is behind this too." Padme said cringed when she mention the man because of how Anakin feels about him._

_" You know what I'm being to see what everyone else sees about him, and the other day he said something that sent chills down my spin and I also felt something dark around him." Anakin said as he reached over, grabbed his cup, and took a sip of his tea._

_" I too have felt that way about him for a long time." Padme said as she ate her sandwich and turned forward in her seat so that way she could watch the blurry stars fly by them._

_Twenty minutes later and Padme finished up her sandwich and tea as did Anakin._

_" Well I don't about you but I think I'm going to bed now so I'll see you in a few." Padme got up, leaned forward, and kissed Anakin._

_" Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." Anakin said kissing her one more time before taking one more sip of his tea._

_Padme left the cockpit and went into the kitchen area and putting the cup and trash away before heading off towards her sleeping quarters._

_She opened the bedroom door, went into the room before closing the door, and started taking off her clothes._

_" Here let me help your with that." Anakin said coming up behind Padme and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_" Then I have to help your with your clothes." Padme said turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and began kissing him._

_" Mmm... you know you drive me crazy when you do that." Anakin said as Padme pulled away and began nibbling on his right ear._

_" I know and I want you so badly Anakin." Padme said pulling away from him and took off her clothes before climbing into the bed._

_" Damn that makes me hot for you too Padme." Anakin said as he took off his clothes and Padme could see what she was doing to him._

_Anakin climbed onto the bed and Padme spread her legs so that way Anakin could get between them._

_" Don't wait Anakin I want you now." Padme begged as she felt him slide the head of his penis just inside her opening._

_" As you wish my Angel." Anakin said before thrusting himself deep inside of her._

_An hour later, Anakin rolled off of Padme after they both hit their sexual climax and as he laid there with Padme resting her head on his bare shoulder._

_" Anakin I know that something else is bother you and it has been long before we left for this mission so please tell me what's wrong." Padme asked as she looked up at him._

_" What if I told you that I have been feeling that the Jedi Order really isn't what it used to be, and they seemed to be control by someone and I feel that they are telling me lies and that they are afraid of me because I hold more power than all of them put together." Anakin said as he let out a heavy breath._

_" I too have felt that way for sometime." Padme said as she traced Anakin's right nipple._

_" I mean that every time I think that I m closer to were I want to be in my life, and to have you and your love right here in my heart and just when I figure out who I truly am and find a better place in my life then some thing happens and screws it up, and I have a feel that's what the Jedi Council is trying to us and they are trying to break us up Padme." Anakin said as he looked down at her beautiful face and felt his heart swell bigger when I saw love shining in her eyes._

_" I know and I feel the same way Anakin there are times I just want to leave the Order and go back home to Naboo." Padme said as she started to yawn._

_" I know what you mean because I feel the same way, and I don't think that its right that the Order denied Jedi to have someone to love and even marry." Anakin said as he looked down and saw that Padme had drifted off to sleep closing his eyes and he too drifted off to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

****_" The one place I don't want to go when we land the Council Chambers, you know they really don't like me, mostly Windu." Anakin said as they approached Coruscant._

_" I did get that feeling, I think his problem is he knows how powerful you truly are and he is scared of if it that's all, but don't worry about that I do know there are a couple people on the Council that like you, and no one of them isn't female." Padme laughed as she saw Anakin give a little smirk on his face._

_" Yeah one of them is Obi-Wan but the other one I don't know and that must be the female you were talking about." Anakin said with a laugh._

_That is one thing about Padme she always knew how to make him feel better about himself, and that's why he loved her, but he knows that the Council would never approve of their relationship and if they learn that they have been together in a sexual way, he could be expel or worse they both could be expel._

_" Then we have to make sure that they don't find out about us." Padme said as could read Anakin's mind._

_" Damn Padme I hate when you do that, but your right we have to find a way to make sure that they don't find out about us, I would never forgive myself if they expel you for something that I forced you into." Anakin said as the got a little more closer to the planet._

_" Now you listen here Anakin Skywalker for the last time you didn't force me into anything, in a way it was the other way around I forced you, remember." Padme said just before the radio crackled on and the air controller came on over the radio._

_Anakin gave them their ship ID and destination to the Jedi Temple they were granted permission to enter the planet's atmosphere, then the controller switched them over to Jedi Temple security who gave them permission to land at the Temple, and also informed them that they were expected at the Council's Chambers once they have landed._

_" Thank you and we will be there. Great no time to clean up before going to see the almighty Mace Windu." Anakin said as he shut off the radio and shook his head as he turn the ship towards the Temple._

_" Tell me about maybe if we ask them to give us time to clean up and get something to eat they may let us." Padme said in her sweet convincing way._

_" Ok, this Jedi Knights Skywalker and Naberrie we would like to ask Grand Master Yoda a question please." Anakin asked as he called Master Yoda's Council Chamber._

_" One moment please Jedi Knight Skywalker." Yoda's assistant said as she called Master Yoda's office._

_" Ask me something you do, Young Skywalker." Master Yoda's voice came on the radio._

_" Yes Master, both Jedi Knight Naberrie and I was wondering if we could get a little cleaned up and get something to eat before coming to the Council Chamber." Anakin asked hoping that Yoda said that it was ok for them to clean up._

_" Council not meeting now, yes you may clean and eat you can. Call you when we meet." Master Yoda said with a small chuckle in his voice before ending communications._

_" Thank you Master Yoda, we will be ready when the Council is ready to meet in the Chamber." Anakin said with a sigh of relief, before the communications ended._

_" Now see was that so hard." Padme said as Anakin slowed the ship down just as the came close to the Temple._

_" Right see you soon then." Anakin said as he landed the ship in the hanger bay._

_" Ok see you soon." Padme said getting up the copilot chair and heading for the lounge area of the ship._

_Anakin followed shortly after shutting the engines down and shutting everything else down too, coming up to Padme and pulling her into his arms and giving her a long kiss before opening the hatchway._

_Walking down the ramp they got onto the lift and they went up to the levels that their quarters where on. _

_" Will here is where I say bye for now see you down at the dining hall for dinner." Anakin said as they stopped on the level where his quarters are located on._

_" Ok see you then." Padme said as she lean forward, giving Anakin a quick kiss before the doors opened up, and Anakin stepped off the lift._

_The doors closed again and the lift went up to one more level where Padme's quarters were located._

_Getting off the lift when it came to the stop, Padme began walking down the long dimly lit hallway down to the last room on the right hand side of the hallway._

_Stopping at the door Padme keyed in the code and the door slid open, and she walked into the room and dropped her bag onto her bed before going to the closet and pulling out clean clothes and robe and laying them down her bed. _

_Unhooking the lightsaber from her belt and began getting undress before heading into the refresher. _

_Turning the shower on and letting the water heat up before stepping into the shower, leaning towards the wall, so that the hot water could cascade down her back, before cleaning herself up._

_Once cleaned up she got dressed and made her way to the turbo-lift._

_" Padme it's great to see you, I heard that you and Anakin were back from Arkania." Jedi Knight May said as a smile came across her face because she would try and get Anakin in bed with her._

_" Yeah we just got back about thirty minutes ago, and May forget Anakin will never get in bed with you see yea." Padme said getting on the lift and leaving a shocked May standing by the lift before the door closed._

_Once down on the level that the dining hall was on the turbo-lift stopped and Padme stepped off just as the other lift stopped and doors opened and Anakin stepped off too._

_" Hey you, you would not believe who I came across." Padme said as the walked down the hallway to the dining hall._

_" Um... let me guess May." Anakin said shaking his head._

_" Yeah and I shocked her too." Padme said as they went over to the food station and got their food._

_" Really let me guess she was thinking about trying to get me into her bed am I right." Anakin said as he laughed and shook his head at the same time, just as a pissed off May came into the dining hall._

_" Bingo and look who just walked in to the room." Padme said as she turned around and saw May stood there looking for someone and she had a feeling that the person she was looking for Anakin who just happen to sit down at a table._

_Padme hurried over to the table and sat down next to Anakin before May got over there._

_" Hey Anakin what are you doing after dinner?" May said giving Padme a dirty look._

_" Um... hey May, I have a meeting with the Jedi Council and I'm not sure how long it will last." Anakin said as he looked up at May._

_" Oh I see so what about afterwards?" May asked again._

_" I'm going straight to bed, I am tired after a long trip so could you please leave me alone so I can eat my dinner here in somewhat peace." Anakin said trying to tell in a nice way for May to leave him alone._

_" But I thought that maybe we could meditate some where quiet or I could give you a massage for your sore muscles." May said giving Anakin a sweet smile._

_" No it's ok, like I said I'm straight to bed." Anakin said as he wish May would take a hint and leave him alone._

_" He may be nice, but not me go the hell away and leave Anakin alone, he asked you nicely to leave him alone, but you just wont take a hint." Padme said giving her this look that told May that she really should leave them alone._

_" Fine but this isn't over in long shot, see you later Anakin." May said turning away from the table in a huffed before she stormed out of the dining hall._

_" Boy I'll make sure not to get you pissed off at me, Padme thank you." Anakin said as he finished up his dinner._

_" Don't mention it, and I could never be mad at you. Well we better get going to the Council Chamber and get this meeting over with so that way we can go to bed and go to sleep." Padme said as she began to yawn._

_" I know what you mean, I don't see why they can't wait until tomorrow morning for this meeting." Anakin said as he too began yawning._

_Two hours later Padme and Anakin just finished debriefing the Council on what happen on Arkania._

_" Thank you very much for what you guys have found out on Arkania, Jedi Knight Padme you may go now, I would like to talk to Jedi Knight Skywalker alone." Master Windu said as he nodded his head to let Padme know that she was dismissed and waited until she was out of the room before he began talking again._

_The other Jedi Master got up from their seats and walked out of the room and to their own sleeping quarters, the only Jedi Master that stayed behind was Master Mace Windu. _

_" Um... Master what is going on?" Anakin asked looking at Master Windu was the only one in the Council Chamber._

_" I have noticed that there is something going on between you and Jedi Knight Naberrie. You do know what one of the Jedi Codes are and you two are breaking it, so you have two options the first one is break off your relationship with Padme or be expelled the choice is your, and I will give you some time to think about both your features, do I make myself clear Anakin." Master Windu said with a very strict tone in his voice._

_" I see, yea I read you loud and clear, but I have one thing to say either way you are making a very huge mistake." was all Anakin said as he turned and headed out of the Chamber and down to his quarters._

_Once inside his quarters, he took off his clothes and climbed into bed and just laid there and thinking what he was going to do and all he could do was hope that Padme understands why he was going to do what he had to do, and then he began to cry himself to sleep._

_" Sorry Padme, please forgive me, I love you." Anakin whispered before falling asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_It had been three days since Anakin and Padme came back for a mission and it was after their debriefing, with the Council Anakin got a huge shock. After the Council members left the room it was Master Windu that had told Anakin that the Council knew about him and Padme's relationship and told him that he had to choose between his love for Padme or his Career as a Jedi Knight. And if he didn't break off the relationship then he would be expelled from the Jedi Order._

_Anakin had been avoiding Padme for the past couple of days because he was trying to think about what he was going to do, but with Padme around him the only thing that he could think about is taking to bed and making love to her._

_Anakin couldn't fall asleep and he was waiting for lights out so that way he could act on what he decide to do. After laying there for Twenty minutes, Anakin got up from his bed. Going over to the door, he picked up his bag and hit the code to on the door pad and the slid open. _

_Closing the door behind him before heading down the hallway to the turbo-lifts, getting on the lift Anakin hit the down button then the lift started heading down to where the hanger bays were located._

_Anakin got off the lift as it came to a stop in the hanger bay, he looked around to make sure that no one was around before walking across the hanger bay to where his ship was sitting at._

_Once on board the ship Anakin sat down in the cockpit and sat there for a minutes looking around the hanger bay, then he started up the engines of his ship._

_The ship lifted off the ground and Anakin flew out of the hanger bay, and as he got into the very late night traffic, he circled one time around the Temple._

_" I'm sorry Padme, forgive me and I love you." Anakin whispered to himself before head off towards space._

_Once in space he set the coordinates of where he was going into the Navi-computer he hit the hyper-drive to put the ship into hyperspace._

_After entering hyperspace Anakin got up and headed for his sleeping quarters and laid down and tried to get some sleep before getting to his destination._

_Four hours later Anakin woke up to a loud beeping sound and realized that it was the Navi-Computer let him know that he was coming up to the planet that he was going too live on from now on._

_Getting up from the bed and heading for the cockpit; sitting down in the pilot chair and got ready to come out of hyperspace._

_The ship came out of hyperspace and looming in front of him was the beautiful planet of Naboo._

_" Naboo air control, please state ID number, cargo and destination please." the air controller asked as the radio crackled on._

_" This is 2248, no cargo, um... the mountain village area." Anakin said as he was trying to think of a place that Padme really couldn't find him._

_" You are clear to land and welcome to Naboo." the air controller said before the radio went silent._

_"Well here goes nothing." Anakin said to himself before descending down towards the planet._

_Before Anakin knew it, he was entering the atmosphere he flew into the little traffic that Naboo had. He flew over Theed and he saw the palace that he remember seeing and meeting the Queen who turned out to be Padme's twin sister Amidala._

_Then the next place he flew over was the lake country he remember Padme telling him that her family owned a house up here near the lake._

_The next area coming up was the valley area and looking a head of him his destination the mountains. He found a small clearing just out side a small village._

_He made sure that it was covered up good so that no one would find it before he could move it to the place that was going to live in._

_Walking into the town and looking around his eyes first saw a repair shop that was looking for some help so he walked towards it the small shop._

_" Good morning so how can I help you?" an older man asked as he came out from the back room._

_" Um... good morning I noticed that you have a help wanted sign in your window so I'm here for the job." Anakin pointed over to the sign in the window._

_" Ok before I let you have the job I have to see how well you know about fixing things. I told my customer that I would have this thing fix by tomorrow but for the life of me, I can't figure what is wrong with it. There is a rattle in it when I turn it on." the older man said looking over a Caf-machine._

_Anakin went over to the Caf-machine and plugged it up first so that way he could hear the sound that the guy was talking about before he could fix it. _

_Ten minutes later Anakin had the machine back together, was cleaning it up, picked up the plug, and plugged it the wall._

_" I hope it works." the older man said as he watched Anakin plugged the machine._

_" Trust me it will work." Anakin said as he turned on the machine and it came on with a hum and no rattling._

_" You did it, and I can say that the job is yours can you start Monday am closed for the next two days." the older man said._

_" Sure that would be great, um... what is your name?" Anakin asked as he realized that he didn't know the man's name._

_" Oh sorry, my name is Malcom and your name son?" the older man said._

_" My name is Anakin and it's nice to meet you Malcom... um... I have to find a place to live, and do you know where a good place to eat?" Anakin asked as he held out his hand out for the man to shake._

_" Well it's nice to meet you Anakin, yes I know the person who you can see about looking for a house, my oldest daughter is a realtor and she will know of a couple of places that are for sale, and to eat there is a cafe across the street, it's own by my youngest daughter." Malcom said as he nodded over to window._

_" Ok thank you so much and I'll see you Monday morning then." Anakin said before leaving the shop._

_Anakin crossed the street, went into the cafe, found a seat at the bar, found a menu, and started looking it over and seeing what was good._

_" Well hello there you are new around here, am Valaree, what can I get you to drink?" the young girl said coming up to the counter in front of Anakin._

_" Hello, yeah I just moved here today, do you have Jawa Juice?" Anakin asked as he looked up from his menu and smiled at the girl that was standing in front of him._

_" Well welcome and if you haven't found a place yet my sister is a realtor, and her offices are next door, he the help wanted sign is gone from daddy's shop." Valaree said as she looked out the window and saw her father took the sign down._

_" Um... yes ... I will be working there starting Monday. No I don't have a place yet but I will go see her after I eat something, by the way what do you have that's really good?" Anakin asked._

_" Well everything is good, but lot of people have the Saak burgers and Fambaa Ribs." Valaree said as she pointed out the dishes that had the two items that she mention._

_" Ok well I think I'll take the Saak burger and Jawa Juice please." Anakin put the menu back and gave Valaree a smile._

_" Very good. Hey Roseayn, this gentleman here is looking for a place." Valaree said as her sister came into the building._

_" Ok, well hello, your new around here." Roseayn said as she sat down next to Anakin._

_" Yes I just arrived today, am Anakin and am the person Valaree is talking about." Anakin said as he looked at the older girl sitting down next to him._

_" Well hello Anakin I have a couple of places that I can show you after lunch, hey Valaree did you see that the sign in dad's shop is gone." Roseayn said as she looked up at her sister._

_" Yea I know and Anakin here will be working with daddy, starting Monday. I need to get his order and I'll get your food too." Valaree said turning away from the couple and headed for the kitchen._

_" So you are working for daddy, well I'm glad he really can't run that place since my uncle passed away a month ago. So what kind of house are you looking for?" Roseayn asked as Valaree came out with their drinks._

_" Um... I would like something simple, two to three sleeping areas, and a place to put a ship?" Anakin said as he took a sip of his Jawa Juice._

_" Wow you have a ship? You know I think I have the perfect place for you, it's out of town, and near a very small lake that is on the property and if you buy the house you will buying the lake too." Roseayn said as she took a sip of her drink._

_" Really sure I would like to see it." Anakin said as a couple of people came into the building._

_" Ok we can do that, hello Neli let me guess you have Geoffery watching the store?" Valaree said as she came out with Anakin and Roseayn's lunch order._

_" Yea for an hour, hey Valaree, um... hello your new here?" Neli said as she came over to the counter and sat down on Anakin's other side._

_" Um... yea I just arrived in town not to long ago, am Anakin." he nodded his head towards Neli._

_" Well it's great to meet you Anakin, I saw that your father doesn't have that help wanted sign up any more." Neli said as Valaree came over with her drink._

_" That's because Anakin here will be working with daddy." Roseayn said as she cut a piece of rib off the bone._

_" Cool well I hope that you like it here, I own the grocery store just down the street." Neli said as Daevid came over to the small group at the counter._

_" Hey guys, hello I'm Daevid, I saw you come out of Malcom's shop earlier?" Daevid said as he came up and sat down next to Neli._

_" Am Anakin yea, I will be working for Malcom starting Monday." Anakin said._

_" Well welcome to our little town of Dee'ja Peak hope that you like it here." Daevid said as he picked up his menu._

_" Thank you and I believe I will. Well I'm done here." Anakin said as finished his last bite of his Saak burger._

_" Would you like Shuura pie, Valaree bakes the best pies in town." Daevid said as he smiled up at Valaree._

_" Not at the moment thanks maybe tonight after dinner." Anakin said as he finished his Jawa Juice._

_" Ok we serve dinner until seven." Valaree said picking up Anakin's plate and glass._

_" Ok I will be here before then." Anakin said getting out his small money pouch that had his money in it._

_" It's ok, it's on the house for you today." Valaree said with a smile._

_" Oh ... thank you, well here you go." Anakin said as he handed Valaree a gold credit coin._

_" Oh my why thank you, but I can't take this much." Valaree said very speechless when she saw how much was etched in the credit._

_" Please take it." Anakin said as he reached over and curved Valaree's fingers back around the coin._

_" Well then I guess we better get going to see about that place I told you about." Roseayn said._

_" Ok, Oh Valaree I will be buying everybody's that's sitting right here right now lunch, you guys have a great day and it was nice meeting all of you." Anakin said nodding his head to the people sitting with him at the counter._

_" Thank You, Anakin." everyone at the counter said together._

_Anakin and Roseayn left the cafe and went next door the realtor's office; so that way Roseayn could get the keys to place, then walking to the back of the building, they got into the speeder and Roseayn sped off to the house out side of town._

_Thirty minutes later they arrived to the house, getting out Roseayn showed him around and Anakin fell in love with the place, but little did he know that the place used to owned by Padme's family before they moved to Theed._

_Anakin paid Roseayn the credits for the house, and gave her little extra for herself._

_" Um ... thank you Anakin but you really didn't have to this." Roseayn said as she looked at the extra money sitting in her hands._

_" Please take it, oh do you know where I can find some one who could help decorate this place for me." Anakin said as he looked around the room and saw all the space that he had to fill up not to mention the kitchen, master refresher and his master room._

_" I also decorate house too, so if you like we can go the furniture place and we can get a few things for the living room, refresher and kitchen." Roseayn said as she looked around the room and was getting some ideas for the room._

_" Ok thanks, nothing fancy." Anakin said as they headed back into town._

_" Ok that's not a problem." Roseayn said._

_Thirty five minutes later Roseayn and Anakin was walking around the furniture store looking at everything that was there._

_It was an hour later Anakin and cart full of his stuff showed up at his new place. And it was two hours later when everything was unloaded and moved into the house just in time as Roseayn showed up with Laurince, who is her and Valaree's younger brother._

_Two hours later they had the house done the way Anakin wanted, he paid them very well, and then they left. Once he knew that they were gone, he went to go get his ship._

_After getting the ship and putting in the hanger bay, he got cleaned up before getting into his new speeder and went to town and dinner._

_Three hours later Anakin walked into his bedroom took off his clothes before climbing into bed and falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a very long time._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Padme got up and went down to the Room of Thousand Fountains. She hope to find Anakin there so that way they could meditate together; and to also ask him why has he been avoiding her for the past couple of days. She has been wondering why she has a feeling that Council has something to do with his not talking to her._

_Walking into the room she looked around and the only person that she saw was Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the ground and meditate._

_" Good morning Padme." Obi-Wan said without opening his eyes._

_" Oh good morning Obi-Wan, sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you have seen Anakin?" Padme coming over to him and sat down beside him._

_" I see, well I hate to tell you this but I haven't seen him either, and I was about to come to you and ask if you have seen him." Obi-Wan stretched out his legs._

_" I see, well am a little worry about him, he was acting a little strange on our way back here from our last mission." Padme said heard a couple of Padawans come into the room and sitting down on one of the benches._

_" I see, he did seem a little upset about something when he came to talk to me after your guys debriefing, he told me that he knows that something is going on, and that you guys were being lied to." Obi-Wan stretched his arms up to get the kink out of his back._

_" Yeah I got the same thing too, we knew they were lying to us because the person we were talking to the whole time we were there didn't want to look at us in the eyes every time we talked." Padme said as a few more people came into the room so they could meditate._

_" I see you guys seem to have left that out in the debriefing, you want me to let the council know what you just told me." Obi-Wan asked as the breakfast bell rang._

_" Sure if you want to, well I better go the dining hall and get something to eat before going over to the Senate building and sitting in one of the boring meetings." Padme said getting up from the ground and helped Obi-Wan up and they both walked out of the room together, but went their separate ways at the turbo-lifts._

_Obi-Wan got on the lift while Padme went further down the hall way until she came to the lift that will take her down to the dining hall, stepping on to the lift and hitting the down button just before the doors shut._

_Once the lift stopped, the doors opened up and Padme stepped off and began heading in the direction of the dining hall._

_Stepping into the room, she looked around to find an empty table and in luck, she did, and it was closer to the back of the room._

_Going over to the food stations, she picked up a tray and began looking at the different kinds of food that was sitting out and looking over to the hot food station before heading over there to see what was there to eat._

_Finding the food that she wanted to eat she went over to the Caf machine and grabbed a cup before putting it under the spout and hitting the tea button._

_After it finished she grabbed the cup and headed towards the table, once there she put down the tray before pulling out the chair and sitting down._

_She started eating her breakfast when two of her friends and ex-Clan Mates came up to the table and sat down._

_" Hey Padme what's up, you seem to be a little out of it today?" Robyn said as she taking her spoon and began eating her cereal._

_" Hey Robyn, Hey Tery, sorry I'm just think is all." Padme said looking up at her two friends and giving them a weak smile._

_" So who are you sitting with in the Senate today?" Robyn asked as she began eating her breakfast._

_" I'm with Senator Amidala, and you guys?" Padme said as she saw the surprise look came across the two girls' faces._

_" Oh, isn't she your sister?" Robyn said taking a sip of her Caf._

_" Yes she is, so who are you with?" Padme asked as she took a sip of her tea._

_" I'm with the Senator from Alderaan, man I can't remember his name." Robyn said as she was trying to remember the Senator's name._

_" Senator Organa, and he is great person." Padme said as she began looking around the room some and hoping to see Anakin._

_" Oh do you know him?" Robyn asked as she watched Padme look around the room and had a feeling that she knew who she was looking for._

_" Yes I know him and his family he is really good friends with Amidala." Padme picked up her cup and began taking another sip of her tea._

_" I have Senator Mon Mothma from Chandrila. Um... Padme who are you looking for?" Tery asked as she saw Padme looking around the room again._

_" Oh sorry, Senator Mon Monthma is nice person too, um... I was hoping that Anakin would come to breakfast, I have some questions to ask him." Padme looked at her two friends and could tell that they knew something._

_" Um... Padme, Anakin isn't here." Tery said as she picked up her cup and took a sip over her tea._

_" What do you mean he isn't here?" Padme had a shock look come across her face._

_" Anakin isn't here, we saw him two days ago when we came back for our mission, he was heading for his ship." Robyn said watching tears well up in Padme's eyes._

_" Um... excuse me." Padme said getting up from the table and dumping her trash before she hurried out of the room._

_" Oh man something happen, I really think we shouldn't have said any thing about see him." Robyn said as she went back to eating her breakfast._

_" True, but she has to know that's he's not here, who knows he could in a secret mission and doesn't want anyone to know." Tery said as she finished up her breakfast._

_" From what I saw it didn't look like he was going on a mission, it looked more like he was leaving and for good too." Robyn said also finishing up her breakfast._

_Padme ran to the turbo-lift and hit the button and waited for the lift to come to the floor and hoping that she doesn't start crying while she was standing there._

_The lift doors opened up, Obi-Wan and Master Windu stepped off the lift, and Padme bowed her head to them but tried to keep her eyes downward so they wouldn't see the tears coming to her eyes._

_" Um... Padme are you ok?" Obi-Wan turned around and came over to her._

_" Um... yeah... no." was all she could say._

_Obi-Wan nodded over to Master Windu who nodded back to him and continued towards the dining hall._

_" What's wrong Padme?" Obi-Wan asked as they stepped onto the lift and the doors closed._

_" I just heard that Anakin left two days ago, do you know if he went on a mission?" Padme wiped a tear away that had rolled down her cheek._

_" Oh no, um... no I haven't heard about him being sent anywhere on assignment... Damn it... I think I know what has happen and I have a feeling that Windu is involved with Anakin's leaving." Obi-Wan said as anger filled his voice._

_" Really, I always knew that he didn't like Anakin and he would do anything to get rid of him, and find someway to kick him out of the Jedi Order." Padme said as she too began to feel anger and hatred towards the Jedi Master._

_" I will go and look into this, I also have a feeling that even Master Yoda doesn't know about this." Obi-Wan said giving a hug before the doors open up._

_" Thank you Obi-Wan you're a great friend, and sorry to interrupt your breakfast." Padme hugged the Jedi Master back._

_" You're welcome and you are great friend too, it's no problem. I will go and see Yoda after breakfast and see what we can do to find out what happen to Anakin." Obi-Wan said as the doors opened up and saw two Padawans waiting for the lift._

_" Thank you um... see you later then Master Kenobi." Padme bowed her head in recept and walked pass the two Padawans who bowed their heads to Padme and she returned their bows._

_Walking down the hallway to her quarters she keyed in the code and going into the room and had to get ready to be at the Senate building in thirty minutes before the Senate begins their arguments over stupid bills and sound like nonsense._

_Once Padme was dressed she left her room and went down to the hanger bay where there was speeders getting into one she raced off towards the dome shape building of the Senate building._

_Padme landed the speeder got out and headed to the box seat that belonged to delegates of Naboo. She looked across room and saw Tery sitting with Senator Monthma._

_Then she turned to her right and two boxes over she saw Robyn sitting with Senator Organa's aide._

_She heard voices coming from behind her and turning around to see her sister and Senator Organa talking before Amidala entered her box._

_" Padme hey sis, it's so great to see you, are you ok." Amidala came over to Padme and gave her a hug._

_" Hey Amidala, it's great to see you too, and no I'm not ok, I just found out that Anakin is gone, and I have a feeling that he left the Jedi Order." Padme looked up to her sister and tears began coming to her eyes again._

_" Oh Padme I'm so sorry to hear that, I really do like Anakin and I always believed you two made a great couple." Amidala said just as the Chancellor Palpatine showed up and he called everyone to order and the Senate began._

_The two sisters sat there and listen mostly between the bickering between the delegates from the Trade Federation and Corellia._

_Five hours later Padme left with Amidala and went to her apartment and had dinner there she also called the Temple and let both Obi-Wan and Master Yoda know that she would be spending a couple of days with Amidala._

_Padme climbed into her bed after having a long talk about what was going on Arkania and the feeling that Master Windu could behind Anakin's disappearance._

_Amidala had informed Padme that she really doesn't like Master Windu, and she believes he is trying to take over Grand Master Yoda's place in the High Council._

_Padme laid her head down and closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up in eyes, and she just laid there and cried herself asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_Padme woke up to the sound of C3-PO coming into her room and coming up to her bed._

_" This better be good Three-PO." Padme rolled over so that way she was facing the droid._

_" Sorry to have waken you up Miss, but Master Obi-Wan is waiting for you in the living room." the gold droid said._

_" Ok please let him know that I will be there in a couple of minutes." Padme sat up and moving her hair out of her face._

_" As you wish Miss Padme." C3-PO turned and hurried out of the room as fast as he legs could carry him._

_" Great." Padme said getting up and going over to the wardrobe and getting out a day outfit that she normally wears when she is with her sister._

_Ten minutes later Padme came walking into the living room and saw Amidala and Obi-Wan talking._

_" You wanted to see me Master." Padme bowed her head to the Jedi Master._

_" Yoda wanted me to come and find you and my first thought was your sister. He would like for you to come with me and see him in his quarters before the Council meeting in a couple of hours." Obi-Wan said handing C3-PO his cup of Caf._

_" Ok, I will be back here after my meeting with Yoda. Thank you for letting me stay here." Padme came over to Amidala and gave her sister a hug._

_Both Jedi left the Apartment and got into the speeder and Obi-Wan drove them back to the Temple. He landed the speeder in the hanger bay._

_" So I take it that you told Yoda that Anakin is missing and he isn't on a mission either." Padme stepped out of the speeder and she followed Obi-Wan to the turbo-lift. _

_" Yes I did and he was most concern too, because he knew Anakin wouldn't do something like this else someone made him." Obi-Wan said as they got to the turbo-lift and he pushed the up button._

_Getting onto the lift they went up to Grand Master Yoda's personal quarters, as the doors open they stepped off the lift and head down the hallway to Yoda's quarters._

_" Enter you can." Master Yoda called out._

_" I went and go Jedi Knight Padme like you wanted me too Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head as he came into the room._

_" Glad that he found you, I am." Yoda smiled at Padme._

_" Thank you Master, um... Master Obi-Wan told me that he told you that Anakin is missing." Padme said as she and Obi-Wan sat down on the floor next to Yoda._

_" He did yes, tell me." Yoda said as he tried once more to fine Anakin through the Force but couldn't._

_" I can't sense him either Master." Obi-Wan frowned._

_" Nor can I." Padme said._

_" Believe Master Windu had something to do with him missing, you do." Yoda said looking at both the Jedi Knight._

_" Yes Master, um... after I left the Council Chambers I watched everyone leave the room and the Master that stayed behind with Anakin was Master Windu, and five minutes later Anakin came out and he was upset; then I saw Master Windu come out of the Chamber, and I saw that he had a grin on his face and it wasn't the good kind either." Padme looked at Yoda to see his reaction when she blamed Master Windu of what had happen._

_" Good that not be, saw all this you did, must do something to get Anakin back, we must." Yoda said as he smiled at Padme, reached over, and patted the young girl's hand._

_" So what are we going to do now Master." Obi-Wan asked as he was wondering how Yoda was going to pull off that._

_" Wondering how I will do it, go to Windu I must and ask him if he saw Anakin. So in the mean time stay with your sister, you must." Yoda said before he got up and dismissed both Padme and Obi-Wan._

_" Thank you Master." Padme said bowing her head to the Grand Master Jedi before walking out of the door._

_" Tell you when I know something, I will." Yoda said as he followed them out the door._

_" Thank you Master, now I will take Padme back to her sister's." Obi-Wan said as they stepped next to the turbo-lift._

_Yoda nodded and then continue on his way to the Council Chambers to talk to the Council members without Master Windu and tell them what is going on. He had been thinking about this romantic relationship that Anakin and Padme had. And this got him thinking that maybe their ways and thinking needs to be changed, because he has seen not only in the younger Jedi but in some of the older ones too, and he too has had feelings towards someone too._

_" Thanks Obi-Wan I just hope that the Council will let us go find him." Padme said as her eyes began to well up with tears._

_" Me too Padme, but if they do let us go find him, it will have to be you who does this journey on your own, I get a feeling that there are going to be some changes coming soon to the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan smiled and wiped away the tears from Padme's face._

_" I too have had that feeling for the past couple of days now." Padme smiled up to the ex-Jedi Master._

_The got into the speeder and Obi-Wan flew Padme over to her sister's apartment where she would be staying at until Master Yoda called on to her to see him and the Council._

_" Well here we are Padme, and if you need to talk to someone you know you can always come to me and talk, here she is Senator, hope that you both have a great day." Obi-Wan said as he parked the speed and saw Senator Amidala and Captain Typho came up to the speeder._

_" Thank you Obi-Wan and I will." Padme said as Typho came over to her and helped her out of the speeder._

_" Thank you so much for my sister's safe return Obi-Wan, would you like to have lunch or dinner with us today?" Amidala said as she came over to the speeder and put her loving arm around her baby sister._

_" I would like that very much, if I can't make it for lunch I'll let you both now, but dinner will be on." Obi-Wan said as he gave both ladies a smile and nod of his head._

_" Ok that sounds good, well then I guess you should be heading back to the Temple Master Jedi, we don't want anyone to think that something is going on with us." Amidala said with a laugh, as she knew about some of the Jedi Code because of Padme._

_" Yes I better, because we don't want anyone to get any wrong ideas, Padme, I will come and get you when it's time." Obi-Wan said before starting up the speeder._

_Padme nodded and she watched as Obi-Wan flew off into the traffic and right towards the speeder._

_" And as for you sis I suggest that you go back to bed and get some more sleep ok. I will let you know if you are called to the Temple ok." Amidala smiled down at her baby sister and kissed on the forehead before they went back inside the building and up to Amidala's apartment._

_When Padme walked into the living room she headed straight for her bed room and got undress before grabbing her night gown and put it back on before climbing into the bed and falling back to sleep._

_Four hours later Padme was waken up by Amidala coming into her room and lightly shaking her awake._

_" Padme it's lunch time and Obi-Wan is here too." Amidala whispered in Padme's ear._

_" Um... huh... Oh Amidala, what did you say." Padme began to slowly wake up._

_" I said it's lunch time and Obi-Wan is here too." Amidala said with a little laugh._

_" Oh ok thanks let Obi-Wan know that I will join you both after I get dress." Padme sat up and was rubbing her eyes._

_" Ok I'll let him know, see you in a few minutes." Amidala headed for the door and headed out of the room._

_Padme got out of the bed, found her clothes, and got dress all over again._

_Walking out of the room she went into the living room but only to find that not only was Obi-Wan sitting in the living room with Amidala but so was Master Yoda._

_" Master Yoda, this is a surprise." Padme came up to the small group that was sitting in chairs and couch._

_" Woke you up, we did." Yoda smiled as he saw that Padme still had that very sleepy look on her face._

_" Um... yes Master you guys did wake me up." Padme bowed her head._

_" Excuse me but I want to let you all know that lunch is served." C3-PO announced coming into the room._

_Everyone got up and followed the droid into the dining room and saw that the table was set and the food was also on the table too._

_Everyone took their seats and began eating lunch and just having small talk about things that was going on in the Senate, it was two hours later when Padme and the two Jedi Masters left Amidala and headed back to the Temple._

_" Um... Padme I have some bad news, Anakin has been expelled from the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan said and Yoda nodded his head in agreement._

_" What how?" Padme asked in total confusment because it takes the whole Council to agree on the person to be expelled from the Order."_

_" Well it seems that Master Windu took it upon himself to expel Anakin." Obi-Wan said looking over to Yoda who again nodded._

_" Or he threaten Anakin in some way that made him leave, with out telling anyone, because if Anakin was expelled he would have said goodbye to the both of us, but he didn't he just left without saying a word." Padme said sitting back against the speeder's headrest of the seat._

_" Not sounding like Anakin, I know. Correct you are about Windu threaten him." Yoda said as he began stroking his chin, something he does when he beings to think._

_" So what do we do now." Padme asked._

_" You must tell the other members of the Council why Anakin is gone and see if they will let you go find him." Obi-Wan said as he slowed down as they flew into the hanger bay of the Temple._

_" Um... ok, but what about Master Windu?" Padme asked afraid what will happen to her if he hears what she has to say about him._

_" Not to worry, you must, gone on a mission he has." Yoda turned to Padme and gave her a smile._

_" Oh I see, thank you Master Yoda." Padme said as they got out of the speeder and headed up to the Council Chamber._

_They walked into the Chamber and saw that the only members that were there were Masters who believed that Anakin is the Chosen One and they believed in him, she also noticed that the four Masters that didn't like Anakin were not present in the room._

_" Something that Jedi Knight Naberrie has something to say about why Jedi Knight Skywalker isn't here. So please listen to what she has to say, and then we will vote on rather she should go find him ask to come back here to the Temple." Master Obi-Wan said taking his seat while Master also took his seat too._

_Everyone in the room nodded their heads and not really know what happen to Anakin, but know that he is gone._

_" Good afternoon Masters, I'm sure you wondering why I'm here and why is Jedi Knight Skywalker not here. I too have been wondering the same thing, then I remember the night when Anakin and I came back from our mission and after the debriefing, everyone left the room, but that's not true. After I left the room I hid in one of the coves and watched everyone leave the Chamber. The only two people that didn't come out of the room was Anakin and Windu. But it was five minutes later I saw Anakin storm out of the room and he looked very upset too, then a couple of minutes later Master Windu came out of the Chamber shutting the door and looking around the hall way. And that's when I noticed that he had a smile on his face, and it wasn't a good smile either." Padme said looking from each single Master that was sitting in the room._

_" What makes you believe that Master Windu has anything to do with Anakin leaving?" One of the Jedi Masters asked._

_" Well for starters we all know that he really doesn't like Anakin, and in away I believe he is afraid of him because Anakin is more powerful than he is, and because of this I believe Master Windu threaten Anakin in some way and I think that he expelled Anakin." Padme began to feel tears come to her eyes, and she was trying not to break down in front of the Council Members._

_" Why do you think that Master Windu threaten Anakin." the elderly female Master asked._

_" Well if Anakin was expelled he would at least come and say goodbye to me and Master Kenobi before he left the Temple, but the thing is Anakin didn't say goodbye to us and just left in the night. He would have even told us where he was going, but again he didn't so now we don't even know where he is." Padme lowered her head as she felt a tear roll down her face._

_" She is correct this doesn't sound like Anakin and I too know him very well too mostly through the studies together." Another Master said._

_" Yes this isn't like Anakin, yes when he was younger he would leave the Temple without me knowing but I always found him, no something happen in here between him and Master Windu." Obi-Wan said looking around to each Council Member._

_" Yes and we all know that there is something very special bond between you and Anakin. I believe this bond is what makes him stronger in the Force and you too I might add. And that bond is love." The other human Male Master said and a few other members nodded their heads and even smiled at Padme._

_" Um... yes you can say there is a bond between us, and yes we do love each other very much." Padme said as she looked up in total shock as these Masters were telling her that they know about her and Anakin._

_" Not to worry we won't say a word about you and Anakin; so with this new development I believe we should vote on what should be done, and as for you Padme you can go back to your sister's place and wait for us to call you back here once we have reached our decision. Master Kenobi please take Jedi Knight Naberrie back to Senator Amidala's place, and we will vote when you get back." The third in command of the Council said as he looked over to Yoda who nodded his head._

_" Thank you Masters for this time, and May The Force Be With You." Padme said bowing her head to the Masters has Obi-Wan came up next to her and they left the room together._

_" You did great in there Padme, and I think they had a feeling that Windu is up to something but what no-one knows for sure." Obi-Wan said as they got to the hanger bay._

_" Yeah I think that too." Padme said getting into the speeder and Obi-Wan once again flew them off towards Amidala's place._

_" So you are coming for dinner tonight?" Padme asked getting out of the speeder._

_" Yes I will be there for dinner, well I need to get back to the Temple see you and your sister later tonight." Obi-Wan said as he saw Chancellor Palpatine get into his speeder._

_Padme nodded and waved goodbye as Obi-Wan pulled away and flew off into the late afternoon traffic. _

_Walking pass the security Padme made her way up to the apartment, that once there she went into the kitchen and made herself some hot tea._

_After the tea was done, she went over to the couch, sat down, and began watching the Holo-Net._

_As she sat there, she began to think as to way Anakin left her, getting up and going out into the veranda and walking over to the railing as she began to watch the sunset over Coruscant._

_" Anakin you are the voice that I hear inside my head, and you are the reason why I'm singing. I need to find you Anakin. I love you please hear my love for you." Padme whispered into the chilly night, and hoping that where ever Anakin was he could hear her pleas for him to come back to her._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Padme was standing on the veranda looking across the city and she was looking towards the Jedi Temple._

_" It's been a week since you went up to the Council Chamber and you haven't heard a word from them." Amidala came out of the living room and handed Padme a cup of tea._

_" Yeah I know, I have a feeling that they are having a hard time trying to convince those who are loyal to Windu, that he isn't what they believe him to be." Padme took the cup from her sister and took a sip from it._

_" You know I did talk to Obi-Wan and he was saying something about they were trying to change a couple of codes around but which one's I'm not sure so maybe what's keeping them for letting you know what they want you to do." Amidala looked over to the Temple and seeing the morning sun glisten off the it as the it rose behind the apartment building._

_" There are three of the Jedi who are great friends with Windu and they will do anything for him, so Grand Master Yoda has to convince them that what Windu did wasn't his decision to make on his own, and he is also need them to vote on some of the changes of the Jedi Code." Padme said as they saw a speeder break away from the traffic and heading towards their way._

_" Well I believe that we are about to have a visitor, come get dress and get ready for breakfast." Amidala smiled and nodded towards the speeder as they figured out who it was as it came closer._

_" Ok and thanks Dala you're the best and I love you." Padme smiled and hurried towards her room._

_Amidala stayed on the railing long enough as she watched Obi-Wan fly into the parking deck for the speeders._

_Heading in side Amidala hurried to her room and got dress in her everyday dress, and went into the living room and saw that Padme was already in the room sitting down on the couch watching the Holo-Network._

_The door chimed and C3-PO went to the door and answered._

_" Master Kenobi it's good to see you again and Mistress Amidala told to let you know that breakfast will be ready in five minutes, so please come inside and make yourself at home." C3-PO answered the door, and notice that Obi-Wan wasn't wearing his normal Jedi outfit._

_" Thank you Threepio." Obi-Wan nodded to the droid as he came into the apartment._

_" Ah Obi-Wan it's so great to see you again please come in and make yourself at home." Amidala came up to Obi-Wan, leaned in, and gave him a light kiss on the lips._

_" Thank you for inviting me to breakfast, and we must be care about this Dala." Obi-Wan took a hold of Amidala's hand and held._

_" Don't stop on my count, I have always known that there is something between the two of you." Padme turned around and saw the two people standing really close to each other, and she could also read her sister's mind too._

_" Don't you be... hey get out of my head sis you know better than reading my thoughts." Amidala turned and gave Padme a glare._

_" Sorry couldn't help it mostly when your thoughts are screaming at me." Padme turned back to the Holo-Net._

_" She does have a point there your mind is screaming out to anyone who cane read them." Obi-Wan gave her a small laugh as he saw her pout at him, and leaning down and kissing her one more time before walking into the living room and sitting down in the chair._

_" So do have any news for me about what the Council have decided to do about Anakin and even about changing some of the Code?" Padme asked as Sabe came into the room with Amidala's data chips for her to go over while the Senate was on a month break._

_" I don't know Yoda sent me here, but I already gave him my vote for the change in the Code and also for you to go find Anakin." Obi-Wan said as Threepio came into the room._

_" Breakfast is served." Threepio announced._

_Everyone every one got up from their seats, and headed into the dining room for the breakfast._

_An hour later Padme and Obi-Wan left the apartment and headed back to the Temple to face the Jedi Temple._

_" Welcome Jedi Knight Naberrie, decided we have, You are to go and look for Jedi Knight Skywalker and let him know that he is still in the Jedi Order, expelled he never was._

_Oh and change one Jedi Code we have." Master Yoda said and glared at Master Windu when he said the last part._

_" Thank you Masters, and I will leave first thing tomorrow morning, one question that I have. What part of the Code did you change?" Padme smiled and then raised her eyebrow when she realized no one hadn't told her what part of the Code was being change._

_" Oh yes, told you which one we did not. Right you were when you told us that love makes one stronger and saw that in both you and Jedi Knight Skywalker, so together you can be, and marry if you want." Master Yoda smiled over to Padme and even over to Obi-Wan._

_" Um... thank you Masters, I let him know when I find him." Padme smile and slightly giving Master Windu a smirk. _

_" Hope you find him, and leave you may tomorrow morning, and May The Force Be With You Padme, and you may go now and get ready for trip, and take your time." Yoda said nodding his green little head as to let Padme know that it was time for her to leave them so that way they can carry on Council stuff without anyone knowing what they were talking about._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_" Hey Obi-Wan just to let you know that I'm at the last place I could think of and that's Naboo, I will be landing there in about ten minutes. Um... I think I'm going to look in one place that no-one would have thought about the Mountain Village." Padme said as she flew towards the mountain regions of Naboo._

_" Ok that sounds good, and what makes you think he is on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched Amidala take off her clothes and coming towards the bed._

_" He told me one time that if there was one place that he would live and that would be on Naboo." Padme said as she heard Obi-Wan some gasp for air._

_" Ok just let me know when you find him, I need to go, am almost late for a meeting." Obi-Wan bit his lip as to stop him from moaning out loud as Amidala took his hard member and closed her mouth over him and began sucking him hard._

_" Um... ok tell Amidala hello for me." Padme said with a laugh because she knew that they were together._

_She disconnected the communication from the com-link and continues to fly towards the small mountain village that her family was from. The one thing she didn't tell Obi-Wan was her mother told her a friend of hers just hired a young guy to work with him in his repair shop._

_Twenty minutes later Padme was landing the ship on the landing bay of the small villa. _

_Shutting down the engines she looked out the window and smiled when she not only saw her parents but her older sister, Sola was there waiting for her to exit her ship._

_" Mommy, Daddy and Sola it's so good to see you all." Padme hurried off her ship and straight into her mother's waiting arms._

_" Padme it's so great to see you, I thought Amidala was coming with you?" Jobal hugged her youngest daughter._

_" Um... well something came up and she couldn't make it and you can say that am on a mission too." Padme said as Ruwee came up to her and giving her a hug._

_" Well we had just finished up lunch and I can make you something if you like." Jobal said as Sola came up to Padme and hugging her too._

_" That's ok mom I think I'll go into town and get something at the cafe, um... you can say that I'm looking for someone, and am hoping I can find them in town." Padme walked over to cargo hold of her ship and stepped into the hold._

_" Ok well then I need to go and clean up the kitchen and we will see you at dinner?" Jobal asked as she watched Padme hop into the small speeder._

_" Yes mother I will be here for dinner, and I was hoping on staying here while I'm here on Naboo." Padme said before starting up the speeder._

_Padme backed up the speeder, got it off the ship, and shut it down engines so that way she could shut up her ship and locked it up too._

_" Sure sweetie I will have your room ready for you when you come back from town." Jobal turned away and began heading back to the ours so that way she could have the kitchen cleaned up and Padme's room ready when she got back from town._

_Padme said good bye to her family and headed into town, and finding a parking place in the public parking area. Paying the parking attendant and heading off towards the cafe, which was located right across from the repair shop._

_" Padme it's so good to see you." Valaree said looking up from the customer that she was helping when she heard the bell ring and saw Padme come into the room._

_" Hey Valaree thank you and it's good to see you too." Padme walked over to the table by the window so that way she could watch the repair shop._

_" So what can I get you to drink?" Valaree asked as she noticed that Padme was looking across the street._

_" Um... I would like to have tea please, and the house special please." Padme said as just gave Valaree a smile._

_" Ok and one house special coming up." Valaree smile and headed back to the kitchen area._

_The bell rang and two younger girls came into the cafe and sat down in the booth behind Padme so that way she could hear what they are saying._

_" Oh man did you see the guy that is working with Malcom oh my he is so cute." the red hair girl said as she let out a sigh and she looked across the street._

_" Yeah he is oh great there goes the snotty bitch." the black haired girl said as she watched Ellyas walk into the shop and saw that she was carrying a basket._

_" Yeah we all know that she is trying to get him into her bed, but from what my sister told me he really doesn't seem to be interested in women." the red hair girl said just as Valaree came over to their table._

_Padme wasn't listening to any more as she watch the town slut walk into the shop and just trying to get her claws into Anakin and in a way she was glad to know that he wasn't messing around with other women._

_Twenty minutes later Padme finished up her lunch just as she Anakin walk down the sidewalk and enter the repair shop._

_Getting up and leaving Valaree a good tip before walking out of the building, looking around the small town before walking across the street to the repair shop._

_Looking around before opening the door and stepping into the shop and looking around and seeing broken parts here and there, and some things that have been fix and working and Malcom has it for sale. _

_She heard a some noise coming from the back room and following it and there she saw Ellyas pined against the counter and Anakin leaning forward._

_Padme turned around and rushed out of the shop and headed back towards the house._

_But what Padme didn't see was that Ellyas had a small blaster pointing at Anakin and if he didn't do what she asked him to do then she would kill him._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_A week later after seeing Anakin and Ellyas together Padme got herself together and headed back into town and brought a food processor to get it fixed for her mother. So she came walking into the shop and looking for Anakin and so that way she could tell him what's wrong with the machine._

_Padme walked up to the door that is cracked open and she could see both Anakin and Ellyas in the room. She stood in the shadow so that way she could hear and see what was going on between them._

_" Oh Anakin you know daddy would like to have you come with us when we go skiing this weekend." Ellyas said as she moved closer to Anakin and had him pined up against the counter._

_" Um... sorry but I have some thing plan for the weekend, but thank you any way." Anakin said as he felt Ellyas hand moving between them and started rubbing his crotch._

_" Oh come on I don't want to be by myself, and I know you want to have some fun." Ellyas leaning forward as she lightly kissed him, managed to move her hand into his pants, and began lightly stroking him._

_" Um... excuse me, but if you want to keep your hands then I suggest that you back away from him." Padme said coming up behind the couple._

_" Padme!" Anakin said in total shock, as he felt Ellyas move back some. _

_" Are you threatening me Padme?" Ellyas moving away from Anakin and turning around to face Padme._

_" No I'm not threatening you, and you know that I will do what I say. Hello Anakin it's been a while." Padme nodded to him and she could see that he was grateful that she came into the shop._

_" I would do what she says Ellyas and don't ever come near me or I will let Padme carry out on her promise." Anakin smiled over to Padme, and saw total shock come across Ellyas face._

_" How do you know each other." Ellyas asked as she wonders how they know each other._

_" We went to school together." Padme said as she saw Ellyas try to figure out where Padme has been this whole time._

_" And not only that Padme is my girlfriend." Anakin said coming over to Padme pulling her into his arms and kissing her._

_" Well I never." was all Ellyas said before storming out of the shop._

_" Thank you Padme. Ok what are you doing here and let me guess the Council sent you." Anakin moving away from Padme and pushing pass her so he could head into the front area of the shop._

_" Your welcome, I'm here because I'm worried about you and I want you back, and yes and no on the Council. Yes they sent me because they wanted to let you know that they know what happen between you and Windu, and they wanted to let you know also that they have changed a part of the Jedi Code and that is the Jedi now can have a family." Padme said as she watched him pick up a gadget and began working on it._

_" Yeah right, so they figured that if they just say that I could come back to them, like a little lost Bantha. Well let me tell you it will be a very cold day on Tatooine before I go back there." Anakin said as he clinched his jaw together and started grinning his teeth together in anger._

_" I understand what you are saying, but that's not the only reason why I here. I need you Anakin, you are a part of me and I feel a hole in my heart where your love used to be, I love you so much Anakin that I risked everything for you. I want you back... and I will give you time to think about it and you can let me know. You can find me at this address." Padme handed him the piece of paper that not only has the address on it but tells him what is wrong with the food processor._

_" I think about it, and let your mother know that I will have this fixed for her by the end of the week." Anakin nodded as he finished reading the note that Jobal wrote._

_Padme just nodded before walking out of the shop only to miss the smile that came across Anakin's face. _

_Anakin smiled as he took the machine out of the bag and began working on it. Deep down he knows what he did to Padme was wrong and she has every right to mad at him, but it totally surprised him that she still loves him and really wants him back. _

_And the only person he talk to was his ex-Master and to see what Padme was telling him was really true, the Jedi Council was ready to enter the modern times. And do away with a couple of Codes, and he is glad to hear that they are changing one, and he will just have to wait later before taking his relationship with Padme, and hoping that she means what she says that she wants him back._

_Padme headed across the street, sat down at one of the outside tables, and was waiting for Sola to finish shopping for a new dress._

_" Man you sure do know how to ruffle feathers around here." Sola sat down across the from Padme, and putting her bags in the chair between._

_" Really what did I do this time." Padme asked as Valaree came out of the cafe._

_" Afternoon ladies and what can I get you guys today?" Valaree asked as Malcom came out and nodded to them before crossing the street and going into his repair shop._

_" Just a sandwich and tea for me please." Padme gave Valaree her order._

_" I will have the same thing please, um... Padme isn't that Anakin?" Sola asked as she saw Anakin walk out of the repair shop with something under his right arm as he headed down the street to the hair salon._

_" Yeah that is Anakin." Padme just sat there and watched Anakin hurry down the street._

_" You know him Padme?" Valaree asked as she too watched Anakin go down the street._

_" They went to school together." Sola said leaning over to pick up one of her bags._

_" Sola! That was a long time ago." Padme glared at her older sister._

_" Ok fine... I always thought you two were such a cute couple." Sola began looking through the bag until she found what she was looking for._

_" You know him?" Valaree asked as she looked down at Padme in somewhat shock._

_" Yes, but I really haven't seen him until last week, and I had to see him this morning to have something fixed well my mother need something fix." Padme saw Anakin walking back up the street, and he looked over to them and nodded his head before walking into the shop._

_" I wonder what that is suppose to mean." Sola said before handing Padme a small box._

_Valaree just left the two sisters and went back inside so that way she could get their order for them._

_" What's this Sola?" Padme asked as she took the box and looked at it._

_" Well I had to get something for your birthday which is two weeks away, and just in case I can't be there I wanted to get you something." Sola smiled at her baby sister._

_" Um... thank you, but I'm sure that you will be there, tell you what I take the present and not opened it until my birthday. I don't even know if where am going to be for it." Padme smiled at her sister who took her hand and held it._

_Valaree came back with their orders and they sat there and ate their lunch and talked about family matters and because of this it was making Padme wanting to have a family of her, and the one person that she wanted to make part of that family has to think about coming back to her. All because of what happen back on Coruscant._

_It was two hours before dinner; there was a knock on the front door. Jobal put down the knife and answered the door._

_" Hello Mrs. Naberrie, um... is Padme here?" Anakin asked as he looked down at Padme's mother._

_" Well hello Anakin, yes she is here, so please come in and have a seat while I get her." Jobal nodded for the living room and went off to get her youngest daughter._

_Padme was laying on her bed reading one of her data-chips when there was a knock on the door._

_" Hey mom did I hear someone at the front door?" Padme put the data-pad down and looked up at her mother._

_" Yes there was someone and he is waiting in the living room." Jobal smiled at her daughter and motion for her to follow her to the living room._

_" Oh ok." Padme got off the bed and followed her mother out of the room and to the living room._

_" Hello Padme, um... I was wondering if we could go out and get something to eat, and I really need to talk to you." Anakin stood up, stopped in front of Padme, and hoping that she would go with him._

_" Um... hello Anakin, ok we can go and get something, oh I hope that you don't mind mom." Padme turned to her mom._

_" I don't mind go and you both have a great night." Jobal smiled at the couple before returning back to the kitchen._

_The young couple left the house and got into Anakin's speeder and he drove them down into town._

_" Um... why are we coming here?" Padme asked as Anakin stopped in front of the cafe._

_" Valaree has fixed us some dinner to go, wait right here and I'll go get the food." Anakin got out of the speeder and walked into the cafe._

_Two minutes later Anakin came out of the cafe and had two bags in his hands. Putting the food in the trunk of the speeder before he got back into the driver's seat and heading out of the town._

_" Were are we going Anakin?" Padme wondered as they went towards a small cluster of trees._

_" We are going to my house." Anakin smiled as the gates in front of them opened up and they went through them._

_" You have a house, um... you own this place?" Padme looked shocked when the manor house came into view._

_" Yes I own this place, so here we are." Anakin drove the speeder into the small garage._

_" I remember the family that used to own this place, but the wife and two sons lost this place because their father was doing something illegal and was put in prison." Padme was telling Anakin as he got out of the speeder came over to her side and helped her out of the speeder before grabbing the food from the trunk._

_" Really, so are you ready for dinner Milady." Anakin held out his arm to Padme and she linked her arm with his._

_They walked into the house and Anakin went to the cabinets, grabbed to plates, and put the food onto them. While Padme found the dining room and sat down at the table._

_" Here we go dinner is served." Anakin walked into the room with both plates in each of his hands._

_" Thank you sir." Padme smiled up at him as he sat the food down in front of her._

_" You are so very welcome, what would you like to drink?" Anakin asked as he put his food down on the table._

_" Um... do you have any Corellian Wine?" Padme asked._

_" Believe it or not I did find a bottle a few days ago." he said leaving the room and going back into the kitchen and opening up the wine fridge and pulling out that bottle of the Corellian Wine._

_Anakin grabbed two wine glasses and poured the wine into the glasses before putting the bottle into the fridge. Taking the two glasses Anakin walked back into the dining room and placed the glass down in front of Padme._

_" Thank you." Padme watched Anakin sitting down next to her._

_" You're welcome, I can tell that you are wondering why I asked you to have dinner with me and here." Anakin picked up his fork and began eating the sweet potatoes._

_" Yeah I am wondering I can tell that you want to talk about something it has to do what I told you earlier." Padme picked up the waterfowl and began eating the leg._

_" Yes, I want you to know that Master Windu had somewhat to with me leaving, but to be honest I have been thinking about it for a while. I know how much being a Jedi means to you, and I would never let you have to choose between me or your life as a Jedi." Anakin looked up to see tears rolling down Padme's face._

_" Why didn't you tell me, I would have understand because I have felt that way too." Padme reached over and took a hold of Anakin's hand._

_" I'm glad to hear that, what gets me is what is up with some members of the Council, they are totally scared of me for some reason, I believe it has something to do that am the Chosen One and I have more power than all of them together." Anakin said and Padme could feel his anger._

_" I know and you're right they are scared of you because they feel that one day you will not be able to control all the powers that you have." Padme squeezed his hand._

_" Even when I was younger everyone seemed so scared of me, and I felt so left out in things. And I always got the feeling that no one even seems to understand me." Anakin said as he felt tears coming to his eyes._

_" You are so very wrong there Anakin, you do have someone who understands you very much." Padme wiped a tear from his cheek._

_" Yeah right who." Anakin looked at her and gave her a small smile._

_" That person is me Anakin, I understand you very well and I want you to know that I'm always there for you no matter what you do. I love you so very much and I would leave the Jedi Order for you." Padme got up from her chair and pulled Anakin up from his chair._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck and lowered his head towards her and tenderly their lips met._

_Anakin relaxed and pulled Padme closer to him so that way she could feel what she was doing to him._

_" Take me to bed and make love to me." Padme pulled back slightly and smiled up at him._

_" As you wish my love." Anakin picked Padme up and carried her to his room where they undressed each other._

_Padme climbed into the bed and laid back while Anakin crawled between her legs and began kissing her inter thigh before stopping at her hot wet virgina._

_Taking his tongue, he began licking her before sticking his tongue up inside of her._

_" Oh Anakin yes fuck me with your tongue." Padme begged as she began to run her hands through his hair._

_Anakin grabbed her hips and lifted her up some as he began moving his tongue faster in and out of her, before moving his right hand to where his mouth was and stick two fingers inside of her before moving them in and out of her._

_" Oh yeah just like that, I want your hard dick inside me now please." Padme began to beg as he not only moved his hand faster he also began to suck on her harder too._

_Anakin stopped what he was doing, moved up Padme's body, and began kissing her as he slowly slid himself up inside her._

_" Oh Padme I have missed this so very much, you feel so great." Anakin moaned._

_" Oh yes Anakin I missed you too, You too feel so great." Padme sighed before Anakin captured her lips with his and began kissing her and she could taste herself on his tongue as he slipped it into her mouth._

_Hour later Anakin felt Padme start tightening up on his dick and he could tell that she was about to climax._

_" Oh Anakin I'm cumminng Oh ANAKIN!" Padme screamed out Anakin's name as she had her orgasm._

_" Here I cum Padme Oh Yeah PADM!" Anakin cried out as he came deep inside Padme._

_He laid there having most his weight on his arms as he laid on top of Padme. He leaned his head down and began kissing Padme._

_" Oh man that felt so great, I love you so much Anakin." Padme reached up and brushed some damp hair from Anakin's sweaty forehead._

_" I love you to Padme, and I will go back to Coruscant with you but if they start giving me any kind of shit then I'm out again and I will not come back." Anakin looked straight into Padme's eyes to let her know he means what he is telling her._

_" I understand, and I will leave with you too. We can come back here and live a very quiet life." Padme said as Anakin rolled off her and pulled himself out of her._

_" Stay the night with me?" he asked as he pulled Padme into his arms and held her close to him._

_" Yes I will stay here as long as you want me too, Oh crap what about the food that we left on the table?" Padme tried to sit up when she remember that they left their dinner on the table._

_" Not to worry." Anakin rolled over and on the nightstand, he hit a button and two minutes later a droid came into the room with the food and the glasses of wine._

_They finished their dinner in bed and after they were done the droid came back into the room took the plates and left._

_They laid back down in the bed and Anakin pulled Padme into his arms and held her as the both drifted off to sleep. And for the very first time they both felt at peace for the first time in a long time._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_Padme woke up to the light shining right in her eyes, but what really woke her up was the arms that was wrapped around her and holding her close to hard warm body._

_Then there was a loud beeping sound and then a loud moan following just before the arms left her body and the movement the body rolling over to shut off the beeping sound._

_Then the body rolled back over, arms wrapped around her again and pulling her close._

_ " __Good morning?" Padme rolled over and looked straight at Anakin._

_ " __Mmm good morning." Anakin leaned his head down and kissed Padme._

_ " __Mmm this is a great way to wake up." Padme said as wrapped her arms around Anakin just as he lifted her right leg up on his hip so that way she could feel what she was doing to him._

_ " __Oh yes it is." He said as he was about enter her hot and wet pussy._

_ " __Damn it Anakin turn that alarm off." Padme moan as the sound of the alarm went off again and ruined the mood._

_Anakin pushed Padme's leg off of his hip and rolled back over turned off the alarm and looked at the time and moaned._

_ " __I have to get up and get ready for work." Anakin sat up and throwing the covers off him and sitting up on the edge of the bed._

_ " __Oh…Crap I need to get home… before someone realizes that am not there." Padme said as she looked at the clock and saw the time._

_ " __Ok but first I need to get into the shower and get dress then I will take you to home before heading off to work." Anakin said standing up and heading towards his refresher._

_Padme just laid there for a couple of minutes after watching a very naked Anakin walk into the refresher. She got up and looked around the room for her clothes and picking them up._

_She had just finished getting dress when Anakin came out of the refresher dress and he came up to her._

_ " __Well are you ready?" he asked before leaning down and kissing her._

_ " __Yes am ready." Padme kissed him back before standing up and walked out of the bedroom._

_They both left the house and got into the speeder and Anakin drove Padme back to her parents' house._

_ " __I'll see you later." Padme said just before Anakin lean forward and began kissing her bye for now._

_ " __I love you Padme." Anakin pulled back away some so that way he could catch his breath._

_ " __I love you to Anakin." Padme said as he pulled her head back towards him and began kissing her passionlly._

_ " __Um I need to go but I'll see you later ok love you." Anakin pulled away and sitting back on his side of the speeder and reaching down and adjusting himself trying to find a comfortable place for his somewhat hard dick._

_Padme smiled at him before reaching over and putting her hand on his crotch and rubbed him and hearing him moan._

_ " __I better go, but think about my hot wet pussy sliding up and down on your hot hard rod." Padme whispered in his ear before getting out of the speeder and head for the house._

_Anakin speed off and headed into town and to work while Padme crept into the house and hoping that everyone was still in bed._

_ " __Good morning Padme." Jobal said as she stepped down the last step of the stair case._

_ " __Um… morning mom." Padme said looking up at her mom._

_ " __You and Anakin have a great night?" Jobal came over to Padme and hugged her and gave her a smile before going into the kitchen._

_ " __Um … yes mother we did, I was wondering if I could fix Anakin something for lunch and take it to him." Padme said stopping in the door way of the kitchen._

_ " __Sure that sounds fine with me, now you head upstairs and go back to bed for a couple of hours and I will call you when breakfast is ready." Jobal smiled at her youngest daughter._

_Padme nodded and headed upstairs to her room and got undress before climbing back into the bed and falling sound asleep._

_Padme was woken up by the sound of her father's voice two hours later, and from the sound of it he seemed to be a little upset with her because she didn't come home last night._

_ " __Jobal where is Padme?" Ruwee asked as he came into the kitchen._

_ " __She is in bed asleep, why you ask?" Jobal asked as she handed her husband his cup of Caf._

_ " __Because I know that she was with that boy all night long, is this what they have been teaching her at the place, first Amidala turns away from me and now my baby girl is too." Ruwee said as he sat down at the table._

_ " __I am sure that everything is great at that place as you like to call it, but it is great that Padme has found someone who loves her and is not afraid of her powers that she has, and he too has those same powers. As for Amidala well I believe that was your fault." Jobal went back on cooking breakfast just before the kids came running into the kitchen._

_ " __Grandma and Grandpa we are going to the Palace today on a field trip." Ryoo said as came running up to her grandfather and throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug._

_ " __That is great I did not know that they were giving tours of the place." Jobal said looking over to eldest daughter with a worried look on her face._

_ " __They are only giving the tours to certain classes and well both Ryoo and Pooja's classes were picked for this tour." Sola said knowing why her parents fear what may happen on this tour, and hoped that the girls well not take the same road as their Aunt Amidala._

_ " __Grandma mommy said that Aunt Padme is here?" Pooja went over to Jobal and looked at her before giving her a hug._

_ " __Of course I am here, and I would not miss a day without saying hello to my wonderful nieces." Padme said from the entrance of the kitchen._

_ " __Aunt Padme you are here!" both girls yelled out and ran over to her._

_ " __So Padme it is good to see you, again, you have caused and issue in town don't you know." Sola said with a smile as she watched her baby sister hug her two daughters._

_ " __Oh really and what did I do this time that I have the people talking about me?" Padme raised an eyebrow knowing perfectly well what she did and it had something to do with the town slut Ellyas._

_ " __Well it seems you threaten to cut off Ellyas' hands if she ever tried to touch the new hired help that is working with Malcom and she is going around town telling everyone that you are trying to take away her fiancé." Sola said as she watched Padme ball her hand into a fist._

_ " __Well I hate to tell you one thing she is lying to everyone and I believe everyone knows that is not true, and Anakin is not her boyfriend or fiancé, that is because he my boyfriend and he is the reason why I am here." Padme said counting inside her head as to claim down._

_ " __Oh really, well I think you need to get to town and prove that, before word gets around to the whole village. I think the only people who know are Malcom's family, Neli, Geoffery and Daevid." Sola looked at her sister to let her know that was all who knew plus her because she was in the café when Ellyas stormed in there and told the small group what had happen._

_ " __Well I know that she had threaten Anakin into somewhat seeing her, but I do know that soon we will be leaving here and going back to the Temple." Padme looked over to her mother and saw a sad look come across her face._

_ " __Aunt Padme please don't go we really want you to say here with us." The two girls cried out when they heard that Padme was planning on leaving again._

_ " __I have to go back sweeties, there are things that I have to do back on Coruscant." Padme said going over to the Caf machine and made her some tea._

_ " __Like keeping our sister out of trouble." Sola snickered as she came over to Jobal and took the two small plates from her._

_ " __No, more like other people and planet and to see what true evil is running not only the Senate but the Jedi Council." Padme took her plate from her mom before going over to the table and sitting down next to her father._

_ " __What do you mean by that Padme?" Ruwee looked up from his data-pad._

_ " __Well for a while now we have been getting information about certain things and when we get there to investigate it seems like we were lied to, and that there really wasn't anything illegal going on and stuff like that." Padme picked up her napkin and laid it on her lap._

_ " __I see, and what do you mean by the Jedi Council may be run by this evil person?" Jobal asked as she took her seat at the other end of the table._

_ " __Well it was someone in very high in the Senate that sent me and Anakin on our last mission, and that person was Chancellor Palpatine, well it seems he has been telling the council that there are problems on certain planets and the Council sends out Jedi to deal with these problems only to find out that there wasn't anything going on in the first place or if there was something going on the people were hiding it very well." Padme said as she thought back to her and Anakin's last mission, and then it hit her, what they were looking for was right in front of them hiding in clear sight._

_But before letting the Council know what she just figured out about things hiding in clear sight in the Senate and the Council, she will have to deal with the problem at hand now, and that's getting Anakin back into the Jedi Order and back on Coruscant._

_" __I see, well I hope that everything works out and you guys figure out what is going on there. _

_Well come on girls we have to get going and mom, dad thank you for breakfast. And Padme please be careful with Ellyas she has something up her sleeve and it is not good whatever it is. Love you guys." Sola came over to Padme and giving her a hug and whispered in her ear, so that way they would not worry their mother._

_ " __I well love you too sis. Well I have a couple of things to do before going into town for a couple of things." Padme got up from the table and headed up stairs to her room._

_Four hours later Padme put the small basket into speeder in the seat next to her. Getting into the speeder and raced off to the town and to the work shop._

_Parking the speeder, she reached over to the seat next to her and picked up the basket and got out of the speeder. _

_She walked down the sidewalk and came up to the shop, when she stopped at the door it opened up and a elderly man stepped out, but he held the door opened for Padme to walk through._

_ " __Thank you." Padme nodded to the man as she stepped inside the room._

_ " __Padme it is so great to see you, I have your mother's machine ready for her, but from what I can see you are not here for the machine but for Anakin. He is in the back room." Malcom smiled at Padme before nodded towards the back room._

_ " __Thank you Malcom, I will take it with me after lunch." Padme smiled back at him before heading for the back room._

_ " __Damn, I have to rebuild this whole motor." Anakin mumbled under his breath._

_ " __Sorry that you have to do that, I brought you something to eat, and no it is not me." Padme came up to the counter and put the basket down next to the machine that Anakin is working on._

_ " __Oh hey thanks, its lunch time already, man I was just going to the café to get something but this smells a lot better." Anakin put down the spanner and turned to face Padme._

_ " __Yes it is lunch time, and I was hoping that you would like to go out to the park or maybe down to the lake that is on your property." Padme smiled at him just as he stood up and pulled her into his arms._

_ " __That sounds great, hey wait minute how do you know about the lake." Anakin pulled back some and looked at her in surprise, because he never said anything to her about the small lake that was in the clearing of the woods on his property._

_ " __Yes I know about the lake that is because I used to go down there before I was taken to the Jedi Temple. I take it that Roselyn did not tell you who used to own the house." Padme said looking up into Anakin's eyes._

_ " __Um… all she told me was that the person who used to own was a woman and her son, and they fell on some hard times because her husband was arrested for some bad things but that was about it." Anakin said._

_ " __Well what she did not bother to tell you there was a family who owned before her, and that family was mine. I was born in that house and was there until I was three years old when my Jedi powers began to highten. So are you ready to eat because am hungry." Padme said with a smile and even giggled some when they both heard Anakin's stomach growled._

_ " __Wow then I really want to keep the place, yes lets go and as you can see am hungry too." Anakin leaned down and kissed Padme before letting her go and grabbed the basket from the counter before they left the room._

_ " __I take it that you are now going to lunch, oh why don't you take the rest of the day off, it is to make up for the three nights you stayed late working on a few things for me, and thank you for that, so for my way of saying thank you please take the next two days off, with pay and have fun while you are at too." Malcom said with a laugh as he saw a blush come across the face of the young couple standing in front of him._

_ " __Thank you Malcom, and I will see on Thursday then, but if you need me to come in and help you with something please call me and let me know and I will be here to help you out." Anakin said as the door opened up and Valaree came into the room with her father's lunch._

_ " __I will be ok because I am closing the store down tomorrow and for the next couple of days because of family matters, Oh Valaree thank you for lunch I was just about to leave and see how your mother is doing." Malcom took the plate from his daughter before kissing her on the cheek._

_ " __Ok, I will have some soup ready for you to get and take it to her." Valaree said as she looked at both Anakin and Padme and gave them a welcoming smile._

_ " __I will, now head back to the café and I will be there after I eat my lunch here." Malcom smiled at his daughter._

_ " __Well we need to go, see you guys later." Padme said as she took a hold of Anakin's hand and lead him out the door._

_The walked down the sidewalk holding hands and talking and even laughing some just before they reached the speeder._

_Anakin put the basket in the back seat and helped Padme into the speeder before heading around to the driver's side of the speeder and getting into the driver's seat._

_Forty-five minutes later they were coming up to the lake. _

_Padme laid the blanket down on the ground under one of the trees and Anakin put the basket down in the middle of the blanket before they sat down on the blanket._

_ " __I really do miss this place, when we had holiday offs in the temple I was able to be brought here along with a Jedi Knight to watch over me and to make sure that I came back to the Temple and believe it or not Obi-Wan came here a few times so did Qui-Gon too." Padme held out the plate to Anakin and he took it._

_ " __Really, you know that was a time Obi-Wan did tell that he had to take someone to their home planet and will be gone for a week but I had to stay behind and do some studying for some test that Master Yoda was giving me as to catch me up to the whatever the other Younglings were learning about at the time." Anakin said as he poured a cup of wine for both of them._

_ " __Yeah Obi-Wan would tell me how bad he felt for leaving you behind, but it was something that the council and my parents wanted." Padme began eating the fowl that she made._

_ " __Well am glad to know that he cared. This is good did you make it?" Anakin asked taking a bite of his fowl._

_ " __Yes I did make it and no my mother did not help at all. So when can you leave Malcom and head back to the Temple?" Padme asked as she took a sip from her wine._

_ " __Um … at the moment I do not really know now, because Malcom's wife is very ill and he may have to take some time off to be with her, and that means I will have to take over his shop while he is out." Anakin said looking straight into Padme's eyes as he could see sadness come across her face._

_ " __I see well I need to know soon because I really need to head back to Coruscant because I have to go back to Arkania, can you say the Chancellor is telling the Council that we did not do our job, and this time it will be me and either Obi-Wan or Yoda who will be going with me, I have to prove to them that there is something is going on, and that we are being lied too." Padme said before looking away and looking straight at the lake._

_ " __I understand, but I just can't leave him because he is still way behind on orders and if the stuff don't get fix then he will be losing his customers and his business too. I can't let that happen to him because he is a great person." Anakin said before he felt Padme take a hold of his hand._

_ " __I know and if I was in your shoes I too would do the same thing, I will have to let the council know what is going on and see what they want me to do, but right now there is something that I want to do." Padme stood up and looking down at Anakin with a smile on her face she began to lift her top up her body._

_ " __I know what you have in mind and damn you make a wonderful dessert Padme." Anakin stood up pulled Padme into his arms and began kissing her while he took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and off her body._

_Anakin realized that Padme was naked under her shirt, he slid his hands down her bare back to her hips before cupping her butt cheeks and giving them a gentle squeeze before pulling her close to him._

_Padme moved her hands down Anakin's chest and to the waste band of his pants before undoing his belt._

_Anakin pulled away and helped her with his pants before he went to her pants and started to undo them._

_ " __I can't wait to have you up inside me." Padme said before grabbing a hold of Anakin's penis and began gently stroking him._

_ " __Oh Padme that feels so great, and I can't wait to put my hot hard rod up you." Anakin moaned before moving his head down to her breast and took her right breast into his hand before taking the nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it._

_ " __Oh Anakin suck harder." Padme moaned._

_Anakin began going down Padme's body and before he knelt down in front of her he helped her to remove her pants._

_He kissed her upper thigh before moving back up her body, and when he stood up in front of her Padme knelt down in front of him and took Anakin's hard member and slowly put the head into her mouth._

_ " __Padme don't play with it suck it and hard too baby." Anakin moaned as he felt her tongue play around the tip of the head._

_Hour later Anakin pulled out of Padme and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_ " __I really need to get home, lets just say my dad wasn't to happy that I stayed out here with last night." Padme said as she looked up and noticed that the clouds were getting a little dark, as there was a rumble of thunder off in the far distance._

_ " __Ok, but first can you take me back to the town so that way I can get my speeder." Anakin said with a little laugh as he felt Padme softly move her hand across his stomach._

_ " __Sure, you know I really hate to leave here, but I do need to soon, and I hope that you will be with me." Padme said as she sat up and found her shirt and put it on._

_ " __I know, but at the moment I can't leave here, but if you do have to go back I want you to know this You're the missing piece that I need in my life, and when I close my eyes I hear a song inside of me which reminds me of your laughter, and I know when you are gone from me I need to find you. Because you are part of me and I love you so very much." Anakin said as reached up and pulled Padme's head back down to him and began kissing her with lots of passion._

_Forty-five minutes later they were arriving back into town and as they pulled up to the repair shop Padme looked across the street and saw Valaree, Roselyn, Neli and Geoffery sitting outside the café._

_ " __I will see you tomorrow night for dinner." Anakin said as he looked over to the small group and right in front of them he leaned over to Padme and kissed her._

_ " __Ok see you tomorrow night then, love you." Padme said as she pulled away from him and had a huge smile on her face because from the corner of her eye she saw Ellyas walking up to the repair shop._

_ " __Ok, oh before I forget I have your mom's machine working." Anakin said getting out of the speeder._

_ " __Oh I don't think the shop is open, why don't you bring it to the house tomorrow night." Padme said as she saw the sign hanging on the door of the repair shop._

_ " __Ok that sounds good thanks for lunch and see you later." Anakin said before turning away and heading over to his own speeder._

_Padme left the town and headed back to her parents' house and once there she headed up to her room and went to sleep._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_The sound of tapping on the window woke Padme up rolling over and found the space next to her very empty. Her first thought was Anakin has left again and went into hiding elsewhere because she again had asked Anakin to leave with her and go back to Coruscant. He keeps telling her that he will but so far nothing, and that had been two weeks ago._

_ " __Damn Anakin please still be here on Naboo." Padme said to herself as she also remember him telling that if she nagged him to come back to the Temple with her one more time he will leave Naboo and go somewhere else, and she will never see him again._

_Getting up and looking for her clothes and finding them she put them on before going to the kitchen and looking for something to eat for breakfast._

_While she looked around she noticed there was a note sitting on the table, picking it up she began to read the note._

_ " __Padme, Malcom asked me to come into work and help him fix a speeder that was brought into the shop on my day off and I will be back home for lunch, love you and see you later." Anakin wrote in the latter._

_ " __Well that's a good sign the he didn't leave." Padme said putting the note back down on the table and found some Nerf strips, and she began to fry them up along with an egg._

_Twenty minutes later Padme got her stuff together and then headed home only to find her mother there._

_ " __Hey Padme Master Yoda called and wanted you to call him or Obi-Wan and to let them know when you and Anakin will be coming back to Coruscant." Jobal said as she looked from her sewing that she was working on for a friend._

_ " __Hey mom, oh ok then I guess I will call Obi-Wan then." Padme said going up to her room and closing the door so that way she will not be disturb when talking to the Jedi Master._

_Padme kissed her mom on the cheek before going up to her room and closing the door. Going over to the small desk she took out her com-link and put in Obi-Wan's com-link number._

_ " __Obi-Wan here." Obi-Wan answered as he came into his quarters._

_ " __Obi-Wan this is Padme. I'm letting you know Anakin still will not give any date or time he wants to come back with me to Coruscant and before you tell me, yes I know my time here is about to come to an end." Padme sat down in the chair and relaxed some while she was talking to the Jedi Master._

_ " __Ok but you need to be coming back next week so you have to tell Anakin that." Obi-Wan said as he sat down at his desk._

_ " __I understand Master, but there is one problem with that, Anakin told me that if I keep bugging him about leaving he said he will leave but go somewhere else and we will never see again." Padme said as there was a small tap on the door and Jobal came into the room with a cup of tea._

_ " __Then that could be a problem, then I guess it's time for plan B." Obi-Wan said knowing that Anakin will not be to glad to see him._

_ " __Um… what is plan B?" Padme asked nodding thank you to her mom._

_ " __Don't worry about it, I don't even think it will be put in use, well I do have a meeting that I need to get to but I'll talk to you at the end of next week." Obi-Wan said before cutting off his com-link._

_ " __You think that your friend will be going back to Coruscant with you?" Jobal asked as she walked over to the door._

_ " __I don't know mom, thanks for the tea, I think I will meditate for a couple of hours before taking a shower, I have to meet Anakin for lunch." Padme got up from her chair and went over to the bed and grabbing the small bag and pulling out her meditation mat._

_ " __Ok then I'll see you later for dinner and don't forget that it will be at your grandmother's house." Jobal said before leaving the room._

_ " __Great." Padme said sitting down on her mat._

_Two hours later Padme got up from her mat and went to the refresher and cleaned up before going back to her room and getting dress._

_ " __Hey daddy it's good to see you this afternoon, well am off but I will be back after lunch." Padme said kissing both her parents before leaving the house and heading into town._

_ " __Hey Padme what can I get you this afternoon for lunch?" Valaree asked as Padme came into the café and sat down in the booth by the window._

_ " __Hey Valaree Jawa Juice and I will wait for my lunch companion." Padme said as she saw the door of the repair shop open up and both Anakin and Malcom stepped out of the shop and began heading for the café._

_ " __Ok, um… let me guess Anakin will be eating with you?" Valaree smiled as she saw Anakin look over to the café and began to smile when he saw Padme sitting in the booth._

_ " __Yes he will be joining me so can you please make that two Jawa Juice." Padme said looking away from the window and smiled up to Valaree._

_ " __Ok two Jawa Juice coming up, and I will give you both a few minutes to figure out what you want for lunch." Valaree said before she walked away from the table and head over to the drink machine._

_ " __Hey Padme." Anakin said coming up to her and leaning down and kissing her in front of everyone who was sitting around in the café._

_ " __Hey Ani, I ordered Jawa Juice to drink, but I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I didn't order our food yet." Padme said as she smiled at Anakin as he sat down in front of her on the other side of the table._

_ " __Thanks for the drink, you know I don't know what I want to eat just yet, but I'm thinking about Nerf burger." Anakin said picking up the menu and looking over it._

_ " __Ok that sound good to me." Padme said as she looked at the menu._

_ " __So what are you doing for dinner tonight?" Anakin asked as he made up his mind on the Nerf burger._

_ " __Well I have to be home after lunch and get ready to go over my grandmother's house for dinner tonight." Padme said as she saw Sola and the two nieces walking down the street and heading into the dress shop._

_ " __I see, well then I guess I'll work late and then have dinner here before heading home for a cold and lonely night alone in bed tonight." Anakin said as he pouted to Padme._

_ " __Sorry I didn't know about going there until I got home this morning my mom told me the news, but could ask and see if you could come with us." Padme said as Valaree came up with their drinks._

_ " __Sure that sounds good just let me know, through my com-link." Anakin said as Valaree put their drinks down on the table._

_They both order the Nerf burger and the just sat there and talked about things they wanted to do, and it was at this time Anakin let Padme know that he had talked to Obi-Wan and he was told that he was going to be leaving in two weeks, but he wouldn't tell Padme where he was going._

_Padme was in somewhat shock that he had been talking to Obi-Wan this whole time but not surprised at all, because of the very close bond that they shared with each other. _

_After lunch Padme left the town and headed back home and asked her parents if it was ok if Anakin joined them for dinner at her grandmother's._

_After calling Anakin to let him know that it was find for him to join her and her family at the grandmother's house for dinner, so that means he wasn't going to work late and Malcom even let him leave two hours early so that way he could get cleaned up and be at Padme's house._

_What Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't tell Padme that when they leave Naboo, they will be heading off for a mission before they could face the council._

_Five hours later, both Anakin and Padme showed up at his house and they just headed straight for the bedroom, where both of them fell into a peaceful sleep just wrapped into each other arms._


End file.
